Tho I Have Loved: The Real One
by avion the hedgehog
Summary: For those who read the first thou I have loved that got mixed up with a wrong file so here's the REAL Thou I Have Loved


For those who read the first thou I have loved that got mixed up with a wrong file so here's the REAL Thou I Have Loved

Amy Rose was strolling down station square park when she saw Sonic the hedgehog speed right past her not even noticing her. *Hmm that's strange he didn't even say hi must be something very important for him* Amy thought worried. Amy quietly sneaked up on Sonic and hid behind a tree close to him Amy looked form behind the tree and gasped . Sonic was with a blue wolf girl kissing her softly and nicely in a romantic picnic setting with candles and gourmet food. * Just when we started dating and now he cheats on me ?* Amy thought .Amy and Sonic started dating a couple days ago when Sonic finally told her he loved her which seemed like a big fat lie to her now. Amy started heading towards Sonic and his new girlfriend .

Meanwhile at Sonic's view

"Ivy you sure this will make your ex-boyfriend jealous?" Sonic asked the blue wolf he was kissing earlier. "Sure it will Sonic he gets absolutely jealous when he sees me with other guys." Ivy answered back . "Oh hear he comes ! Start kissing me!" But before there lips could touch, Someone stopped them by saying "HOW COULD YOU,SONIC?" Sonic recognized that voice from anywhere. "Amy !"

Amy's POV

"How could you do this to me Sonic?" I said with tears in my eyes. How could He do this to me after everything I did for that loser. "Amy I-" Sonic tried to say but cut him " LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at him before I ran off.

Sonic's POV

"Sonic was that your girlfriend?" Ivy asked. "Yes that was." Sonic said. "Well aren't you going to go after her?" Ivy pointed out . " I can't. After seeing that she'll never forgive" Ivy slapped Sonic across his face. "Sonic man up! Do you love Amy or not !"

"I do love her of course."

" Then your going to make her forgive you if it's the last thing you do! Ya hear me!"

"Okay I'll make her forgive me ." Sonic said dizzy from the slapping .

"Go Sonic fast!" Ivy cheered

Amy's POV

Amy was weeping hardly in a meadow of beautiful white roses. "Sonic has hurt me so many times now . And I always end crying .No." Amy wiped all her tears away "No more running away or crying form now on I'm gonna be stronger from now on .And from now on I hate SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic's POV

*Now where would Amy go crying* Sonic thought *A rose patch ! That's where she would be .Now where's the nearest rose patch from here .But I have to find out how am I gonna make Amy forgive me. I know ! I'll show her real love from me* Sonic Sped of to the rose patch Amy was at.

Normal POV

Amy was happily picking flowers when someone arrived in the rose meadow. "Oh it's you , Sonic." Amy said angrily "Amy look I'm very sorry but you have to understand why I was kissing Ivy" Sonic said sadly. " Fine then Sonic tell me why your lips where on Ivy's lips." Amy said very pissed off

"Okay Amy. Ivy and her boyfriend, Shadow broke up a few days ago ever since then Ivy's been missing him so she tried making him jealous by kissing him cause shadow gets extremely jealous. I was kissing Ivy cause she needed my help to get Shadow back. Not cause I like her, but cause I was trying to help her get shadow back . The only really love is you." Sonic said hopeful Amy would forgive him. "That's still not the truth to me" Amy hissed

"Then maybe this will convince you." Sonic said

"Sonic nothing will wo- Amy was cut of by Sonic with a deep loving kiss that so passionate that Amy immediately forgave Sonic. When the kiss ended Sonic asked amy "Will you marry me Amy ." Pulling out a beautiful r ring that was a ruby rosé. "Yes. Yes I will." Amy answered they kissed once more.

Ivy's POV

Ivy was sitting all by self in the park which was almost empty when Shadow sat next to her

"Hey Ivy"

" Hey Shadow"

"So watcha doing "

"Nothing really"

" Listen Ivy whatever we were fighting about let's put that behind us and start a new relationship together okay ?"

'

"I would love that shadow. I would love that." Ivy sai her eyes sparkling as she smiled


End file.
